Changement radical
by loelia2007
Summary: un changement radical s'est opéré pour Jane... Qu'en pensera l'équipe? Et Lisbon?


Trois mois après le départ définitif de Jane du CBI, celui-ci avait énormément changé, non seulement sur le plan physique, mais aussi sur le plan mental! Jugez plutôt! Même pas deux semaines plus tard, alors que celui-ci était à nouveau en pleine dépression, un homme faisant partie d'un gang de motards appelés "The Outlaws II" l'avait aperçu, traînant tel une âme en peine dans les rues de Sacramento Ouest.

Jim, c'est comme ça que le type s'appelait, avait bien remarqué cet homme triste, brisé et il s'en était approché lentement. Après avoir fait connaissance avec l'ex-consultant, le motard lui proposa de faire partie de son gang, composé principalement d'hommes qui ont, par le passé, fait de la prison, mais aussi d'autres qui sont sortis de la dépression. Ensemble, ils ont créé ce groupe qui part toute l'année sur les routes, en moto. Il a bien évidemment accepté, il savait qu'il serait bien entouré et il avait besoin de partir de cette ville qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. C'est à ce moment-là que le changement s'est opéré... Il a troqué son éternel costume trois pièces contre un pantalon et une veste de cuir noir, il a coupé ses cheveux très court. Mentalement, il avait aussi décidé de changer… Fini le consultant malicieux et blagueur! Il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre…. Son groupe lui a fournie, pour compléter le tout, une magnifique Harley Davidson.

C'est donc trois mois plus tard, alors qu'il était de passage à Sacramento avec son gang qu'il rencontra Cho… Jane l'avait reconnu il n'y avait pas de doute la dessus. Il lança alors à l'asiatique un regard très lourd, presque méchant.

C'est donc trois mois plus tard, alors qu'il était de passage à Sacramento avec son gang qu'il rencontra l'équipe chez O'Malley… Enfin, si lui ne les avait pas vu, ou il faisait semblant de ne pas les avoir vu, en revanche, l'équipe l'avait reconnu malgré le changement de vêtements et les cheveux plus courts. Il était clair qu'il leur en voulait à tous, même s'ils n'en pouvaient rien, c'était comme ça! Personne n'a tenté de l'aider, lui c'est tout ce qu'il demandait… En attendant, pendant que l'ex-consultant alla prendre place avec son groupe, les agents se concertèrent tout bas.

Rigsby: **"Hey, vous savez qui je viens de voir passer?"**

Lisbon: " **"Je rêve ou c'est Jane qui est là-bas?"**

Cho: **"C'est bien lui!"**

Van Pelt: **"Oh mon dieu... Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé..."**

Cho: **"Ouais... Il traîne avec des motards… J'en reviens pas!"**

Rigsby: **"Il est devenu lui-même motard!"**

Van Pelt: **"Il ne nous a même pas regardé!"**

Lisbon: **"Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il nous ait vus!"**

Rigsby: **"Regardez le... Il a l'air heureux…"**

Van Pelt: **"J'y crois pas, on dirait qu'il nous a tous oublié..."**

Cho: **"Ce n'est plus le Jane qu'on connaissait... Tout a changé chez lui, de la coupe de cheveux aux habits…"**

Lisbon: **"C'est ma faute!..."**

Van Pelt: **"Non boss ça ne l'est pas… Arrêtez de vous en vouloir... Il faut faire avec, nous n'avons plus le choix! Jane n'est plus le même, il n'est plus celui qu'on a connu autrefois."**

Jane: **"Si je ne lui avais pas dit tout cela, jamais il ne serait parti... Jamais il n'aurait rejoint ce gang... Je sais que je ne dois pas m'en vouloir... Mais c'est plus fort que moi, les gars! Je ne peux pas faire autrement! Je dois vivre avec ce sentiment de "**

Rigsby: **"Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, Boss!"**

Cho: **"Rigsby a raison... ****Il a décidé de changer de vie. C'est pas plus mal pour lui après tout."**

Van Pelt: **"Oui, je pense... On devrait quand même aller lui parler..."**

Cho: **"Tu es folle ma parole ! Tu as vu ces gaillards? Jamais il ne nous laisserons approcher Jane!"**

Lisbon: **"C'est pas une bonne idée, Van Pelt! Le mieux c'est de le laisser, il a trouvé son bonheur, c'est le principal!"**

Cho: **"Ouais... Mais j'avoue que ça me fais drôle de le voir comme ça…"**

Van Pelt: **"C'est normal, Cho! Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps..."**

Cho regarda en direction de la porte d'entrée du bar et vit que d'autres motards pas très commodes rentraient. Rien qu'à les voir, il savait que ceux-là n'avaient pas du tout l'air sympathique. C'était des hommes très grand, tout en muscles et le visage grave dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs à quiconque osait les zieuter.

Cho: **"Oh je sens qu'il va y avoir de la bagarre, les gars!"**

Lisbon: **"Je le sens bien, Cho! Il faut faire quelque chose! Je sens que ça va mal tourner..."**

Rigsby: **"Boss, c'est risqué... Nous devrions partir, et vite, avant que cela ne dégénère pour de bon!"**

Lisbon: **"Mais... Et Jane..."**

Cho: **"Il est bien entouré... Ses nouveaux amis le protégeront."**

Van Pelt: **"Venez, Boss! On doit sortir!"**

Lisbon: **"J'ai peur pour lui!"**

Rigsby: **"Ne vous en faites pas... Et puis, n'oubliez pas que ce n'est plus l'un des nôtres. C'est dur à admettre, mais c'est la vérité. Il appartient à présent à ce gang de motard."**

Lisbon: **"Je sais tout cela... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en faire pour lui! Je ne peux décemment pas oublier ces sept années passées avec lui comme ça... Comprenez moi!"**

Van Pelt: **"On vous comprend, Boss... Allons-y, ne traînons pas ici."**

Les agents sortirent bien vite de l'établissement et peu après, une bagarre assez violente éclata entre les deux gangs... Et évidemment, comme dans tous les rixes de bandes, il y eut énormément de blessés dans les deux parties. Il fallait aussi savoir que c'était le gang de Jane qui avait gagné. Une fois les fauteurs de trouble partis sans demander leur reste en emmenant leurs gars en mauvais état, les trois agents décidèrent de revenir dans l'établissement, il fallait voir si tout allait bien, et puis ils étaient flics, ça aussi faisait partie de leur boulot. Ils purent remarqué que c'était le Bronx dans la taverne, la plupart des tables et des chaises étaient renversées, du verre cassé traînait par terre et quelques hommes s'y trouvaient aussi, entourés par les leurs.

Rigsby: **"Oh la vache... Ils n'y ont pas été de main morte!"**

Van Pelt: **"Il faut s'assurer que ces hommes n'ont pas besoin d'aide..."**

Cho: **"Entre gang, ils ne plaisantent pas… J'en sais quelque chose."**

Rigsby: **"Je me doute bien! Vous avez vu l'état de certains d'entres eux?... Et Jane! Où il est?"**

Soudain, ils entendirent un homme en pleine panique dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d'un corps gisant par terre. Quand ils entendirent le nom qu'il répétait sans cesse, la voix entrecoupée par la peur, les agents, à leur tour, sentirent leur sang ne faire qu'un tour…

Jim: **"Jane! Jane… Tu m'entends ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi!"**

Lisbon: **"Jane? Ai-je bien entendu?"**

Cho: **"Faut aller voir! Il a besoin d'aide!"**

Rigsby: **"Ok allons-y!"**

Jim, l'ami de l'ex consultant était à présent beaucoup plus que paniqué, il ne tenait quasiment plus sur place, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que son ami avait besoin de soin, qu'il allait mourir. Puis soudain

Jim: **"PUTAIN QUE FOUTEZ-VOUS? IL A BESOIN D'UN MEDECIN!"**

Lisbon s'avança vers lui, alors que ses collègues l'en empêchaient… D'une voix qu'elle voulait douce, elle essaya de le calmer.

Lisbon: **"Messieurs, nous sommes du CBI, ne vous inquiétez pas nous sommes là pour vous aider... Jane faisait partie de nos collègues..."**

Jim: **"Les poulets, il manquait plus que ça ! C'est vous la bande de con qui l'aviez mis en grave dépression! Venez pas dire que vous voulez nous aider…."**

Lisbon: **"Arrêtez vous voulez? On n'est pas là pour se disputer avec vous! On est là pour vous aider...!"**

L'asiatique, n'acceptant pas le manque de respect envers sa patronne et amie, intervint.

Cho: **"Calmes-toi ou je t'arrête de suite!"**

Lisbon: **"Cho!"** lui lança t elle le regard dur

Elle s'approcha de Jane tout en restant sur ses gardes, et remarqua aussitôt que celui-ci avait le visage en sang et semblait ne plus donner signe de vie. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

Lisbon: **"Jane! Mon dieu! Non! Jane! Ne mourrez pas! Je m'en veux pour tout! Restez en vie, c'est tout ce que je vous demande!"**

Van Pelt: **"Je vais appeler une ambulance..."** (Elle regarda tout autour d'elle) **"Mais je pense qu'il va en falloir plusieurs!"**

Cho: **"Ouais dépêche-toi Grace!"**

Elle sortit de l'établissement son portable en main. Pendant ce temps, Cho n'avait pas supporté de voir son meilleur ami par terre, inerte. Il sentait la colère monter, monter encore… Il éclata brusquement.

Cho: **"Merde! Vieux non ! Je retrouverai celui qui lui a fait ça, et il le paiera!"**

Lisbon: **"Oh non... Son pouls..."**

Rigsby: **"Quoi boss! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"**

Lisbon: **"Je le sens presque plus! Jane!"**

Cho: **"Non! Il est pas question qu'il meurt!"** (Il s'agenouilla près de son ami) **"Allez vieux, bats toi! Ne nous laisse pas!"**

Lisbon: **"Faut lui faire un massage cardiaque...!" **(Disait-elle, en pleine panique et en tremblant) **"Dépêchez-vous, merde!"**

Cho: "Ok je m'en charge!"

Il commença alors les manœuvres de réanimation, seul. Van Pelt entra à ce moment-là.

Van Pelt: **"Les ambulances vont... Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que..."** Disait-elle, totalement sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir

Lisbon: **"Jane... Son coeur.. Il..."**

Elle fut brusquement interrompue par Cho qui lui annonça une bonne nouvelle

Cho: **"Son pouls est revenu!"**

La jeune chef d'équipe et la jolie rousse furent soulagées d'entendre cela. A ce moment là, les urgentistes firent irruption dans la pièce ravagée et commencèrent le conditionnement sur Jane avant de l'emmener en urgence vers l'ambulance qui allait l'emmener en quatrième vitesse vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Les autres blessés furent aussi transféré vers les deux autres ambulances qui partirent sur le champ, suivit par le gang qui les avait remercié avant de partir. L'équipe décida de suivre aussi. Ils voulaient savoir si Jane allait s'en sortir ou non... Il avait beau ne plus faire partie du CBI, il était toujours un ami pour eux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout ce beau monde patienta, ou essayèrent tout du moins de patienter, dans la salle d'attente, les trois blessés ayant été emmenés au bloc. Deux heures plus tard, une première nouvelle arriva pour l'un d'eux, puis une demi heure passa encore avant qu'une autre nouvelle arrive pour le second blessé du gang... Une heure encore passa avant que l'équipe n'ait enfin la nouvelle tant attendue. Il s'en était sorti, non sans mal! En effet, celui-ci avait deux ou trois côtes cassées, des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps et l'arcade sourcilière touchée. Le médecin demanda s'ils voulaient le voir, ce qu'ils refusèrent tout de go, préférant que ça soit ses nouveaux amis qui aillent. Eux, tout ce qui leur importait, c'est d'avoir des nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises. Ils les avaient eut, c'était tout.

Une semaine venait de passer, Jane était sorti de l'hôpital. Alors qu'il était en rue, avec ses potes, Lisbon passa par là comme par hasard et le vit en grande conversation. Son visage portait encore les traces de la bagarre. Un pansement ornait son arcade. Sans peur, elle s'approcha du groupe et l'ex-consultant s'en rendit compte, il tourna la tête vers elle, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent l'espace d'un instant. Il semblait étonné de la voir là, visiblement, ils lui avaient expliqué ce qui s'était passé, c'est pourquoi aucune colère ne se lisait sur son visage, contrairement à ce que la jeune femme pensait! Au contraire, ce fut un sourire qu'elle vit, un sourire franc qu'il voulait sincère.

Jane: **"Lisbon!"**

Lisbon: **"Jane! Alors, comment ça va?" **lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement gênée

Jane: **"Oh je vais bien, Lisbon. Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi."**

Lisbon: **"Ils t'ont expliqué ce qui s'était passé?"**

Jane: **"Oui... Merci de m'avoir sauvé… Sans vous tous, je ne serais plus de ce monde."**

Lisbon: **"On a eu tellement pour toi... On a même cru te perdre..."**

Jane: **"Je sais, mes potes me l'ont dit. Ca me fait chaud au cœur. Après tout ce que je vous ai fait, après tout ce que je vous ai dit, vous étiez là pour me sauver. Je sais pas quoi dire…."**

Lisbon: **"Heu... Jane... A ce propos… Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'était passé il y a trois mois... Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout... Trois mois ont passé et je n'arrive toujours pas à me débarrasser de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me ronge..."**

Jane: **"Tu aurais dû passé à autre chose et m'oublier… C'est ce que j'ai fais... Regarde moi… Maintenant j'ai une nouvelle vie et je suis heureux. Ce n'était pas facile au départ, je pensais souvent à vous tous, je me sentais désemparé, triste… Perdu… Quand j'ai rencontré Jim, j'étais tout près de me suicider. J'ai failli y passer mais ils sont arrivés au bon moment si je peux m'exprimer ainsi… Ils m'ont redonné le goût de vivre, et doucement, j'ai commencé à vous oublier, j'ai recommencé une nouvelle vie… A présent, je suis bien, je suis en paix, je ne pense plus à rien si ce n'est au présent."**

Lisbon: **"Passer à autre chose tu dis? Tu ne peux pas me demander ça! Pas à moi! De toute façon, j'y parviens pas... Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné..."**

Jane: **"Ecoute, Lisbon, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras... tu en es capable... Je ne t'en veux plus de toute façon. A quoi bon maintenant vu que j'ai trouvé ma voie?"**

Lisbon: **"Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus..."**

Jane: **"Lisbon!"** (Il la regarda fixement dans les yeux) **"C'est fini, tu comprends! Totalement fini… J'ai tourné définitivement la page."**

Lisbon ne disait plus rien, les paroles de l'ex consultant l'avaient réduite au silence, elle était abasourdie par cette vérité qu'elle refusait d'admettre.

Jane: **"Je ne reviendrai plus au CBI si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir!"**

Lisbon: **"Non je sais que tu ne reviendras pas... Mais... Peut-on garder au moins contact?"**

Jane: **"C'est assez difficile à vrai dire… Je n'ai plus du tout de téléphone."**

Lisbon: **"Oui je vois..."**

Le nouvel ami de Jane, Jim, s'approcha de lui.

Jim: **"Jane, on se tire!"** dit le chef du gang

Lisbon: (capitulant) **"Bon ben… je suis contente de t'avoir revu... Prends soin de toi, Jane… Tu sais que si tu as un problème, tu peux me joindre... Dés que tu auras un nouveau portable."**

Jane: **"Compte sur moi!"** (Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de la prendre dans ses bras) **"Fais attention a toi Lisbon d'accord? Ca m'a fais plaisir de te revoir."**

Lisbon: **"Merci... Bonne route à toi!"**

Il la regarda encore dans les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celle de sa patronne et lui fit un tout petit baiser qui ne dura pas plus que quelques secondes, mais ce moment de douceur fut intense pour la jeune femme qui en avait profité pleinement, car après tout c'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait pouvoir se serrer contre lui. Elle en fut ensuite toute troublée et essaya tant bien que mal de dire merci mais bafouilla tellement qu'elle en rougissait. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire, montrant toutes ses dents blanches... Le moment tant redouté du départ définitif de Jane avait sonné. Lisbon, qui intérieurement, ne voulait pas qu'il parte loin d'elle, dû pourtant s'y résoudre. C'est d'une voix entrecoupée qu'elle lui fit ses adieux.

Lisbon: **"Au revoir, Jane!"**

Jane: **"Au revoir Lisbon… Je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu resteras dans mon cœur pour la vie."**

Lisbon: **"Moi non plus, Jane! J'ai tous les souvenirs avec toi, là!"** (Elle montra l'endroit du cœur)

Jane rejoignit son gang, enfourcha sa grosse moto et après un dernier regard et un dernier signe, s'en alla dans un concert de vrombissement. Lisbon resta sur place attendant qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon et, un sourire aux lèvres rentra au CBI!

THE END !


End file.
